Thomasladdin 2: The Return of Dr. Neo Cortex (James Graham's Style)
Here is James Graham's fifty seventh movie spoof of Thomasladdin 2: The Return of Dr. Neo Cortex. Cast * Aladdin - Thomas the Tank Engine * Princess Jasmine - Emily the Emerald Engine * Genie - Lumpy the Blue Moose * Abu - Boots the Monkey * Iago - Salem the Cat * Carpet - Wilbur the Albatross * Sultan - Merlin the Wizard * Rajah - Tom the Cat * Jafar - Dr. Neo Cortex * Abis Mal - Dr. Nitrus Brio * Abis Mal's Henchmen - Gobbo, Sly, Master Tubby Bear, Banzai, Ed, Cliff, Lube, Swiper, and The Goons (from Sleeping Beauty) * Razoul - Bowser Koopa * Razoul's Henchmen - Scratch, Grounder, Decoe, Bocoe, Bokkun, Sniverly, and The Weasels as Razoul's Henchmen * Genie Jafar - Sea Salt Thumb * Omar the Melon Seller - Stu Pickles * Necklace Seller - Brom Bones * Farouk the Apple Seller - Edgar Balthazar Scenes *Thomasladdin 2: The Return of Dr. Neo Cortex (James Graham's Style) Part 1. (English) *Thomasladdin 2: The Return of Dr. Neo Cortex (James Graham's Style) Part 2. (English) *Thomasladdin 2: The Return of Dr. Neo Cortex (James Graham's Style) Part 3. (Francais) *Thomasladdin 2: The Return of Dr. Neo Cortex (James Graham's Style) Part 4. (Francais) *Thomasladdin 2: The Return of Dr. Neo Cortex (James Graham's Style) Part 5. (English) *Thomasladdin 2: The Return of Dr. Neo Cortex (James Graham's Style) Part 6. (Francais) *Thomasladdin 2: The Return of Dr. Neo Cortex (James Graham's Style) Part 7. (English) *Thomasladdin 2: The Return of Dr. Neo Cortex (James Graham's Style) Part 8. (Deustch) *Thomasladdin 2: The Return of Dr. Neo Cortex (James Graham's Style) Part 9. (English) *Thomasladdin 2: The Return of Dr. Neo Cortex (James Graham's Style) Part 10. (Spanish) *Thomasladdin 2: The Return of Dr. Neo Cortex (James Graham's Style) Part 11. (Spanish) *Thomasladdin 2: The Return of Dr. Neo Cortex (James Graham's Style) Part 12. (Spanish) *Thomasladdin 2: The Return of Dr. Neo Cortex (James Graham's Style) Part 13. (English) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav soundsblaster.zip *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *pistol-1.wav *repeat.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *trprout.wav troopervoices.zip *i00s101z.wav *i00s102z.wav *i00s103z.wav *i00s105z.wav *i00s106z.wav *i00s107z.wav *i00s108z.wav *i00s110z.wav *i00s111z.wav *i00s112z.wav *i00s113z.wav *i00s114z.wav *i00s115z.wav *i00s116z.wav *i00s117z.wav *i00s118z.wav *i00s119z.wav *i00s120z.wav troopervoices2.zip *i00s121z.wav *i00s122z.wav *i00s123z.wav *i00s124z.wav *i00s125z.wav *i00s127z.wav *i00s128z.wav *i00s129z.wav *i00s130z.wav *i00s131z.wav *i00s132z.wav *i00s202z.wav *i00s203z.awv *i00s204z.wav *i00s205z.wav *i00s206z.wav soundsforce.zip soundsforce2.zip *forcethrow01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forceprotect01.wav *forcepersuas02.wav *forcelightnin01.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcejump01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav tpmsaber2.zip *sabrhit5.wav *sabrhit6.wav *sabrhum.wav *sabrswg7.wav *Hit02.wav *sabrout1.wav *sabrswg3.wav *sabrswg4.wav *Hit03.wav *sabrhit4.wav *sabroff1.wav tpmsaber1.zip *Hit01.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabrswg2.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit3.wav *sabrhit2.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *SaberOn.wav *LSwall01.wav *Hum 2.wav *Swing01.wav *Swing02.wav *lasrhit4.wav *lasrhit3.wav *saber sequence 3.wav *Spin clash.wav *lasrhit1.wav *fx5.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *saberhit.mp3 *saberhitwall3.wav *saberhitwall1.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Blocages/ *saberbounce1.mp3 *saberbounce2.mp3 *saberbounce3.mp3 *saberblock1.mp3 *saberblock3.mp3 *saberblock5.mp3 *saberblock7.mp3 *saberblock4.mp3 *saberblock6.mp3 *saberblock2.mp3 *saberblock9.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ *saberhum4.wav *saberhup1.mp3 *saberhup5.mp3 *saberhup9.mp3 *saberhum3.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *saberoffquick.mp3 *enemy_saber_off.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Allumages/ *enemy_saber_on.mp3 *saberonquick.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ *saberhup1.mp3 *saberhup2.mp3 *saberhup3.mp3 *saberhup4.mp3 *saberhup5.mp3 *saberhup6.mp3 *saberhup7.mp3 *saberhup8.mp3 *saberhup9.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ Trivia *When Thomas still has his light blue lightsaber, that has the ltsaberon01.wav, sabrhum.wav, and saberoffquick.mp3 sound effects, he picks up another one, which is a light green one, that has the SaberOn.wav, Hum 2.wav, and sabroff01.wav sound effects. Thomas's two lightsabers will be used in this sequel and the other movie. *When Emily picks up a light blue lightsaber, that has the sabrout1.wav, Hum 2.wav, and sabroff01.wav, she and Thomas are now Jedi knights. *When Dr. Neo Cortex picks up four lightsabers, one being blue, two being green, and one being red, they all have the SaberOn.wav, sabrout1.wav, ltsaberon01.wav, enemy_saber_on.mp3, saberhum1.wav, saberhum5.wav, sabrhum.wav, Hum 2.wav, fx5.wav, sabroff01.wav, saberoffquick.mp3, and enemy_saber_off.mp3 sound effects. *Boots still has two lightsabers, one being purple and the other being orange, because they have the sabrout1.wav and SaberOn.wav, sabrhum.wav, sabroff01.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects. *Salem picks up Dr. Neo Cortex's red lightsaber staff and changes it to purple, because the saber staff is now Salem's, and has the ltsaberon01.wav, sabrout1.wav, sabrhum.wav, Hum 2.wav, fx5.wav, and sabroff01.wav sound effects. *Thomas will be wearing a dark blue waist coast, red trousers, a red neckerchief, and red baseball cap, and will have blonde hair tied back for a ponytail, with a dark blue hair bobble, but will wear white rabbit fur on his skin, hands, feet, and dog ears and a cat's tail with a white tip on its end, and will also have an ear-ring on one of his dog ears in James Graham's Thomasladdin movie, its sequels, and TV Series. *Emily will be wearing Princess Yum Yum's gold crown with feather in white on top, red love heart ear-rings, clothing in dark green and red, slippers in black, veil in dark blue, and chainless chains on her wrists up to her hands, and will have blonde hair, with a dark blue ribbon, but will also have bunny rabbit ears, white pony fur on her skin and hands, a green reindeer's collar with a nametag to display her name, and will have a cat's tail with a white tip on its end, including a red hearts on her two rabbit ears and a crown, and even a necklace with white pearls in James Graham's Thomasladdin movie, its sequels, and TV Series. *For swimwear, Thomas will be wearing red speedo trunks with a dark blue stripe and a yellow string in James Graham's Thomasladdin movie, its sequels, and TV Series. *For swimwear, Emily will be wearing Shoshanna Lonstein Gruss's zig zag string bikini in dark green, dark yellow, dark red, and gold in James Graham's Thomasladdin movie, its sequels, and TV Series. *Boots will be Thomas's loyal jungle buddy, who will wear a green waist coat and a yellow neckerchief in James Graham's Thomasladdin movie, its sequels, and TV Series. *For swimwear, Boots will wear blue trunks with pink stripes in James Graham's Thomasladdin movie, its sequels, and TV Series. *Thomas will be hauling his seven coaches, Annie, Becky, Britanny, Clarabel, his dismissing coach, Drew, and Beatrice throughout the entire movie, its sequels, and TV series, because Becky and Britanny are Thomas's two new coaches, and the dismissing coach and Drew are Thomas's new coaches, but Beatrice is Thomas's special coach. *Emily will be hauling her three new coaches in James Graham's Thomasladdin movie, its sequels, and TV Series. *Tom will be Merlin's loyal feline buddy, who will wear a red collar with a nametag to display his name in James Graham's Thomasladdin movie, its sequels, and TV Series. *Wilbur will be Thomas's loyal flying friend, who will wear his baseball cap, blue scarf, and goggles, and will help Thomas, Boots, and Lumpy to save Emily. *Bowser Koopa, Scratch, Grounder, Decoe, Bocoe, Bokkun, Sniverly, and the Weasels will have their red lightsabers, that will have the ltsaberon01.wav, sabrout1.wav, SaberOn.wav, enemy_saber_on.mp3, sabrhum.wav, Hum 2.wav, saberhum1.wav, saberhum4.wav, sabroff01.wav, fx5.wav, saberoffquick.mp3, and enemy_saber_off.mp3 sound effects. Category:James Graham Category:The Return of Jafar Movie Spoofs Category:The Return of Jafar Movie Spoof